Jamsie Boy.
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Ok, This is an Arthur/Lily fick. Weird I know. But It's only chapter one!! No James yet. I repete, NO JAMES YET!!! And for those of you throwing a fit. Lily will NOT stay with him. PG-13 for a LOT of kissing and some other stuff


Lily Evans sat on her porch with her eyes closed. She was thinking about the person she most   
hated. His name was James Potter. Bwleack! She was to be a third year when she returned to school.   
She had met James, Sirius, Remus, and a tiny little boy with them. Petrie was it? Oh well. James had  
made fun of her. Now, Lily had a very trying temper. She was alyays very close to killing   
someone. She had once given her sister a blood nose for insulting James, though she wasnt too fond.   
She didnt like anyone to be made a fool of.  
Her sorting had been quite amusing to James.   
FLASHBACK!!!  
The hat was put on her, but it jumpped off. Itwas put on again, and again it flew off. She   
was told to hold on, and it hopped anyway. They put the hat on again, and put a book on it. (Lily   
was quite used to that. She had been forced to take ballet lessons. They kicked her out after 4   
weeks. She had punched out a small girl named Lisa-Anne Malfoy,because she had made fun of a boy   
named Arthur Weasley.)  
She was under the struggling hat for a good ten minutes, until it screamed,   
"Slyth--Puff--Claw--Dore. Gryffindore!!!!" (A/N Sorry. I can't spel fer beens!) She walked down to   
the table, and looked at all of the quiet people, for while she had been under the hat, it had been   
screaming, "AHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!!!!! True blooded Sly-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" When she   
sat down, boy smiled at her. "Hi Lil'." She looked at him. "You look familliar," she said. He smiled.  
That smile... It looked so familliar... She took his chin with her hand. He gave a scared look, and   
said, "Lisa-Anne! Leave me alone!" She smiled and threw her arms around him. "Arthur!" she had   
shouted.  
Arthur smiled, and hugged her back. "How long have you been here?" she asked, for he wasn't   
sorted. "Two years. This is my second." The next person called up was, "Malfoy, Lucius!!!" Lily and   
Arthur looked at eachother. "Malfoy!" they said together. "Yup. They're awful. I'm guessing you've   
had the pleasure of meeting one?" Lily turned around. She saw a boy with black hair, and a devious  
smile. She nodded. "Lisa-Anne," she said. The boy stuck his tongue out. "Ugly little sucker she is.  
Looks like she has a broom shoved up her-" Another boy with black hair put a hand over his mouth.   
"Hi. My name is James. I know who you are, Lily Evans. May I ask a question?" "You already  
did, but you may ask another if you wish." "Does your hair smell bad?" he asked. Lily looked at him.  
"What?" she asked. "Well, the hat wouldnt stay on you. Your hair must smell awful." Lily lifted her   
arm, and punched him with all of the stregnth. He fell to the ground, and put a hand to his face   
where she punched.  
"Ouch!" he yelled. Arthur grabbed her. "Hold on Dancing Queen." She wiggled from his arms,   
but he held her still.  
FLASHBACK OVER!!!!  
She stood back up. She saw a broom in the distance, and when it stopped on the ground, Lily  
ran to it. Arthur was on it, so she threw herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked  
"I was bored. Want to go for a ride?" he asked. She nodded. "Mummy! I'm going out!" Her mother yelled  
back, "Come here young lady!" She went over, Arthur right behind her. "Oh. You're not going out by  
yourself. Ok then. Where are you two going?" Arthur spoke up. "Just to my house." Her mother gave Arthur  
a look. "My dad put a new library in the basement, that when you call out a school subject that you  
need help with the homework, the perfect book comes out." Lily's mothers face softened. "Ok then. Lily,  
behave." She nodded, and the two rushed out of the house.  
In a few moments the giggling couple were at Arthurs house. When they got to the door, they'd  
had so many butterbeers, they were a bit drunk. She was pushed against the door and giggling. Arthurs  
hands went up to her face. She looked up at him with her innocent eyes. The 16 year old boy lowered  
his lips to the little 13 year old's. Her hands wound up to his thick red mop of hair. His lips on   
hers began to open a little above hers, and his tongue's wet invasion drew a startled gasp from Lily.  
Lily was scared to kiss back, since she'd never kissed anyone before. She just allowed him   
to kiss her, and shivered when his hands went to her back. He pulled away. "Nervous?" he croaked,   
his voice hardly audible. She nodded. His lips forgot hers, and went to her neck. The door opened.   
Arthur's oldest brother DAn felt his jaw drop. "Gotta go!" he said, and took Lily up to his room.  
When they got inside his room, he shut the door, locked it, and pressed her body roughly   
against it. He began to kiss her again. She began to feel weak in the knees. Arthur's mother opened  
the door. "I think you should take Lily home Arthur," she said, positively shaking. He stood up,   
and walked quietly to the broom. "I'm sorry Lily," Arthur said when they were back at her house. He  
shook her head "Dont be. I need to go inside. Bye Arthur." She kissed his cheek, and walked inside.  
She went upstairs and banged her head on the wall.  
END OF PART 1!!!  
  
A/N Ok, I know it sucked, but im getting really gooded out. I wanted SOME romance. Well, bubye!! 


End file.
